Apathetic Passion
by HipstersInACrimsonForest
Summary: Enma and Fran are two good friends, who both happen to be hipsters. Follow their journey and adventure as they will discover love and... people. AU, crack.


Fran fixed his fedora and sighed. He flipped open his cell phone with no interest and stared at the red head's number. He debated dialling the number and actually talking to the red haired boy, it'd be the better idea. Enma rarely answered text messages, or it could be the fact that his cell phone was practically a dinosaur for this day and age. As he silently debated with a look of detached uninterest, the boy in question came up behind him.

"Why are you just standing around?" Enma asked flatly, staring at the other's phone. "Your phone is too new." He scrunched his face up in distaste.

"Well." Fran answered, closing his 'too new' phone, "All the others will be using this in two or three years or so, I'll get rid of it by then."

If both of them weren't so apathetic, they'd probably be laughing at Fran's statement.

But they weren't.

The two were apathetic and sarcastic, nothing new in terms of personality.

Enma gave him a look, a look that implied "Standing here, like this, is not my idea of a good time." They were exquisite at silent communication.

Fran got the message and began to walk down the street towards no place in particular. They had no particular plans, but it's not like they ever did. Plans were far too mainstream for them, as was shopping, and so were malls. Needless to say, they were so hipster it hurts.

They walked down the streets silently as people constantly stared at them. Enma stopped a few steps behind Fran, as he noticed a small empty store across the street.

"Hey Fran."

"Hrm?" Fran turned around and tried to inspect where his friend was staring at.

"That store." Enma pointed. He knew Fran was already looking, but pointing emphasized it. "It looks fairly rundown. We should look." He stated flatly in a nonchalant manner.

Fran looked on, silently debating if it was a good idea. Before he could respond, Enma was walking across the empty intersection of the abandoned neighbourhood.

Fran had to keep a brisk pace to keep up with him. He wanted to call out to Enma, but what came out of his mouth was just a sigh. Enma was always like this, rushing ahead to get somewhere that looked new, and fairly unknown. He would never admit that he loved it when Enma dragged him around, it was refreshing when he didn't have to constantly lead the way.

"Hurry up." Enma stated, stopping in the middle of the intersection. He was seemingly unafraid of being hit by any kind of speeding vehicle. Enma, was seemingly fearless, at least when it came to cars and intersections he was.

"Fine, fine. I'm walking as fast as I can over here." Fran said, sarcasm apparent in his voice.

Enma simply stared at him, fairly bored, as he waited for Fran to catch up. In the small suburban area which they lived, barely anyone actually drove a car. Most people walked, or rode bikes. Walking was mainstream, but bikes were even worse.

Enma was already across the street, still waiting for Fran. The boy with the fedora yawned. He stopped and yawned in the middle of the intersection. Both of them would not expect any car to drive by, even at a time like this. But what is unexpected usually is what happens. A Mercedes, a Mercedes S550 in white, to be quite specific, choose that moment to speed by. Fran heard the car before he saw it coming towards him, but he didn't think that it was as close as it was.

It was a situation like car mirrors that said "Objects in mirrors are closer than they appear." But in this case, it was more like "Sounds on road are cars about to run you over."

Fran turned his head just in time to see the car coming towards him. He was momentarily stunned, unable to move due to paralysation and fear. Enma couldn't move either. But he could apparently yell.

"Get out of the fucking way!" he hollered, not so much emotion in his voice as peril. But peril was some sort of emotion that he never usually showed. Fran came to himself and practically flung himself forwards, forward enough to just barely be grazed by the fancy car that decided it would like a flat boy on the road as opposed to potholes.

The car came to an abrupt stop, and the window rolled down. "Enma?" came a familiar voice. Both the boys turned towards the car window and saw a very familiar man stick his head out of the window. Enma stared, not sure what to say.

"Did you take my glasses... again?" The man practically roared. Kato Julie wasn't usually an angry man, but when his son took his glasses, and he could not see, then shit got real.

"N-n-n-n-n-no." Enma stammered, around his father's rage Enma crumbled. His parents were good parents, no one could actually deny that, but when Julie got angry, nothing went well.

Julie glared, not sure to believe his son or not, he looked over towards Fran.

"AND YOU TOOK MY HAT?" His rage suddenly exceeded any known to man. Any normal person would say it was over nine thousand, but that was far too mainstream for these boys. Enma took a step back and grabbed Fran's arm. '_we should go now.' _He mouthed to Fran, under the angry shout of "AND YOU DYED IT DARK PURPLE?" From his father.

Fran nodded and he looked towards the angry father. He would get over it once he realized his glasses were actually on top of his head. Enma called his dad senile at times. At times like these it was quite obvious that his father was quite senile in some situations. The two slinked away as Julie rolled up his window and continued to drive down the street, mumbling about how he couldn't find anything because his son kept taking it (even if it was just on his head. Enma only took the old and unused frames).

The two were _finally_ at their destination. Fran glanced at Enma with his usual look as the boy mumbled about his dad being too old and too mainstream. They turned their heads towards the store and the writing that seemed illegible and messy from afar is now visible to both of them.

"Strata's..."

"... Various...?" They practically finished each others sentence.

They both looked on at the store, wondering whether or not it'd be a good idea to head inside. It seemed like no one had ever been there. The small and seemingly rundown was calling out to them and trying to draw them in somehow. Enma acted before either of them could say anything, and opened the door. The little bell announced their entrance, raising the interest of the store owner.

Enma and Fran glanced over, to take in his appearance. They themselves weren't all that sure if the owner was male or female upon first glance, but they went and guessed owner watched them intently, making sure the two boys weren't about to do something stupid, like steal something or break a window. It's not that the two looked suspicious, it's just that the owner didn't trust anyone under the age of 17 in his store. That just happened to be how old the both of them probably weren't.

"Hey, Fran." Enma leaned closer to his friend, trying to get his attention. "The owner is really freaking me out."

Fran sighed. "At least his hair colour isn't mainstream."

* * *

><p>- End of Chapter 1 -<p>

**Please Review! No bashing!**


End file.
